This invention relates to a Humidity and Temperature Resistant device for determining the position of a rotatable meter hand relative to a dial like that apparatus disclosed in my co-pending application entitled Switched Capacitance Automatic Meter Reading Device filed the 23rd day of October, 1989 having the Ser. No. of 07/425,702, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,950.